Kai Nara Izon
"Sometimes there is day in your life where you begin to question everything-- especially now when the crust of the world has fallen apart. You realize that the places you once knew do not belong solely to the world in the place in which we situate them, a thin slice among contiguous expressions, and then that's it. I read a book once, it mentioned how the avenues, the houses, the roads were as fleeting, alas, as the years. I guess I can say it's true. Everything I once knew before is gone, as if it were never truly there in the first place." ''' -- '''Kai about the Apocalypse. Kai is a doctor who is part of the large network of scientists and researchers. She studies old Shinra Relics that have been excavated from the rock layers nether to where Midgar was situated upon the world. She lives in Palumpolum and became friends with Rikku and Genesis' family through helping them in medical needs. She is a nobody of Tifa Lockhart, and already knows it. Background Kai was born in Midgar, originally named Kainara but her father decided it would probably be better if the name was split. She was born into a wealthy family who lived on one of the new suburban sectors near Loveless Avenue. Midgar had gone through a state of regeneration, even though the Shinra building still stands but is being used as another power station from a more eco-friendly resource. At a young age, Kai used to play a lot in the train graveyard and would often bring home objects which were connected to the Shinra electric power company which dominated the world a long time ago. In school, Kai advanced in the sciences and also sport, but didn't seem to major in subjects like literature and language. Kai left school and went to medical school where after a few years, became a doctor. But she wanted to advance herself further to become a researcher of Shinra relics also. She went back into university and studied history, where she soon graduated with her desired degree a few years later. After a long process, Shinra was now able to work in science and research about something she was passionate about. Interest in Shinra Kai's interested in Shinra allowed her to redevelop many of the old technologies which existed at that time. She explored the old sector of Midgar to salvage broken machines which she soon fixed herself after long hours of work. She also redeveloped the mako container, and is the only one still in existence. Kai moved to Palumpolum to seek a quieter place to study. She lived not too far away from Genesis and Rikku and would often see them in the street. This was when Kai noticed Genesis' mako blue eyes one day whilst in a store, which fueled her interest in the family. Kai also met Xavier, who lived next door to her in the apartment block she stayed in. The two had a relationship but Kai was becoming increasingly worried with Xavier as he often went out and didn't return till the next morning. She was convinced that he was cheating on her but little did she know that he was infact just commiting petty crimes because of his insecurity. Relationship with Genesis Kai first properly met Genesis when there was an emergency for mako to be pumped back into his bloodstream. This was when she defiantly knew he was a SOLDIER, created by Shinra 1000 years ago. Kai treated Genesis and decided she needed to get closer to him to advance her knowledge. Kai became attracted to Genesis, which led them to sleep with each other in a hotel they met in. Kai took this chance to take samples of Genesis' hair when he was sleeping, which she studied on back at her lab and learned that he posessed "G-Cells" The Lunar Cry Xavier Sorceress Adel Tifa Lockhart Personality Image Weapons Guns Gloves Relationships Xavier Allen Genesis Rhapsodos Rikku Jane Lovegood Elle Angela Rhapsodos Rolling Amber Precious Rolling Damon Hunter Hayden Leonhart Tinni Gallery tumblr_lgh2y4CzoC1qa1125o1_500.gif tumblr_m4uzysbEap1rqrk6x.gif tumblr_lt46u42xd71qid0xqo1_500.gif Category:The Future Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Nobody Category:Tifa's Mains